


[PODFIC] Don't Make Me Chase You by idontwant-candy

by alexa_dean (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Breeding, Claiming, Hurt Dean Winchester, Jealous Sam Winchester, Kink Meme, Knotting, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Possessive Sam Winchester, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Dean Winchester, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/alexa_dean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt on the spnkink_meme: When Sam first pops his knot at sixteen, he decides to claim his Omega as soon as possible. Only Dean isn't so eager to get claimed by his little brother, no matter how much he loves the guy. He's a bit squicked by the incest thing, and he thinks that his brother deserves better than him. ~2HRS</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Don't Make Me Chase You by idontwant-candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatsakitkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsakitkat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Don't Make Me Chase You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/32966) by I Don't Want Candy. 



> please mind the warnings. In no way does the author (nor I, for that matter) condone any behavior expressed in this fic.

**Text** :[Don't Make Me Chase You](http://idontwant-candy.livejournal.com/8797.html)  
 **Author:** **Reader:  
** Rating: NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
 **Warnings/Kinks:** werewolf!au, alpha/omega, **non-con** , watersports (mentioned), mpreg, possessive!sam, familial dysfunction, **dark!sam** , knotting, underage (Sam is 16), fighting, soulbond, claiming

[DON'T MAKE ME CHASE YOU](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/dont-make-me-chase-you) |MP3| and |M4B|  
 _Time:_ 2:05:35 

[](http://s1212.photobucket.com/user/alexa_dean/media/Cover%20Art/04e6ecd8-cec4-4831-a37c-6520cd873c09_zpsecc2d7dc.jpg.html)

Merry Xmas or Happy Holidays!


End file.
